Unguided Love
by Camofrog4x4
Summary: Kagome and Sango devise a plan to see how much they really mean to the men they love. What will Inuyasha and Miroku do? Will they survive the devious women they secretly adore?


**Unguided Love**

**Chapter 1: Devious Plan**

"INUYASHA, you can be such a brat!" yelled Kagome.

"I am NOT! And quit being so hostile!" Inuyasha replied defensively.

"Hostile?! I'm not being hostile! And if I was it's because you provoked me!" Kagome spat back.

"Like Hell you're not being hostile!" countered Inuyasha

Under her breath Kagome mumbled,"I'll show you hostile."

"What you say girl" asked Inuyasha

"I said SIT BOY!" screamed an angry Kagome that spun around to leave Inuyasha face planted in the dirt.

About the same time Yasha was eating dirt a loud smack rang out. "Miroku keep your groping hands to yourself" shouted Sango.

"But Sango my hand is cursed!" Miroku wined.

"They're cursed alright. They are attached to a lecherous perve!" Sango said stomping of furious as ever.

Shippo waddled over to the men wearing bruised egos and said plainly, "You two are idiots."

"What did you say you stupid little…." grumbled Inuyasha staring down at Shippo with an evil glare. Before he could finish the little kit scampered off to Kilala. "Why do women have to be so damn crazy?" said Inuyasha

"And complex? All I was doing was offering some of my comforting services." added Miroku.

Meanwhile….Sango and Kagome sat propped up against the surrounding rocks, relaxing in the spring's hot tranquil water. "Why does he have to be so mean and stubborn?" puffed Kagome.

"Why is he a womanizing letch?" huffed Sango. They both let out a heavy sigh that was exhaled from the depths of their hearts.

"Sango we deserve better than those two. They're either after another woman or..." Kagome started. "Or women in my case" interrupted Sango.

"They are so dense sometimes, especially Inuyasha, and they don't consider our feelings at all." Kagome stated firmly. There was a long pause in the conversation.

Finally a blushing Sango broke it with "Yeah, but for some odd reason we like them though"

"So what are we going to do about it? We have got to do something." Kagome said.

"We need to test them somehow. See how they _really_ feel about us." Said Sango

"But what?" Kagome questioned. The two sat quietly trying to come up with the perfect scheme for their two clueless men.

A quarter of a mile away the boys were still complaining about the complexities and mood swings of women. Which of course it was a futile puzzle to solve:D

"I don't understand Inuyasha. No woman has ever turned me down or threw aside my advances. So why does Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Sango is just more respectable and obviously has more sense than to waste time on you." grinned Inuyasha.

"Oh and you think your situation with Kagome is any better?" smirked Miroku.

"I don't know what you're talking about monk. There is no _SITATION _ with Kagome. She just gets moody for no reason and says that damned word." said Inuyasha.

"You know Miroku he's right it's not a situation it's a _relationship_." giggled Shippo.

Inuyasha gave Shippo a hardy smack on the top of his head causing a nasty red lump to bulge between his fox ears.

"WHY DO HAVE TO BE SO MEAN INUYASHA! Besides I was only telling the truth." Shippo cried out running for cover before Inuyasha got another chance to strike at him.

"You know he's right Inuyasha." Said Miroku with his eyes closed sitting in his usual monastery position.

"What are you talking about ya damned monk." Inuyasha hollered with his gold eyes peering at the monk.

"You're getting worked up about Shippo's little comment and hitting him. And right now is another prime example of the feelings you suck at hiding for Kagome." Miroku said affirmatively.

"Yeah well I still don't know what you're flapping your jaws about and I think you're just trying to throw your problems on me. You like Sango but can't have her and instead of moving on to your next victim you keep pursuing her." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha the women I go after are very blessed, they are not victims. You need to give me more credit and not make me sound like a vile criminal." replied Miroku as he ignored Inuyasha scoffing at him. "Besides I do care for Sango, but it's not like she would ever believe me if I told her. And you can set their rolling your eyes at me but you're just as bad off as I am."

"Yeah whatever monk. I…" Inuyasha paused and looked over at a dark path leading into a deeper parts of the forest. His dog ears perked and his nose twitched trying to distinguish the identity of the intruders. Once he discovered what it was he tensed up. Right now he would welcome demons with opening arms for what was approaching could be much more dangerous.

Sango and Kagome emerged from the woods trying not to grin too much and let out their little secret. The two had finally conjured up a devilish plan that would set a certain half-demon and a so called monk straight once and for all. Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged worried glances trying to figure out what was amiss.

"We're off to bed. Sango and I have to get up early to visit Lady Kaede. So don't be surprised when we are gone when you get up. Oh and one more thing DON'T FOLLOW US." Kagome said.

"Why the hell do you want to visit that old hag? And what's this business of don't follow us?!" Inuyasha said in a mocking at the end.

"Official girl business and trust me you both will find out everything in time" Sango said with an evil smile that she flashed at a very frightened Miroku. The two walked off to the other side of the clearing and began unrolling their sleeping bags and fluffing small pillows. Both tried to stifle their giggles.

The two men watched the girls with great suspicion as an entertained Shippo and Kilala watched the whole scene.


End file.
